In Love
by harry-hermione2041992
Summary: Harry kills Voldie and finds love in the form of Hermione.But staying in love was never that easy!HHr(short,but will write more and longer!)My First Fic!RR!
1. The First Kiss

**In Love**

Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot,J.K. Rowling owns the rest,lucky girl.

On with the story!:  
Snowflakes fell silently down as Harry and Hermione sat in the common room doing their holiday homework.Harry got up and stretched his arms.He looked at Hermione,how beautiful she was.She was not the bookworm everybody knew in their first year. Harry wanted to kiss those tender lips of hers badly.  
  
"No way!How could I think of that!She's my best friend!"Harry thought,slapping his head hard.  
  
"Is everything all right,Harry?"Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah,e..everything's fine."Harry answered,stuttering.  
  
It was Christmas Eve,everyother Gryffindor had gone home for Christmas,even Ron,who was in Romania with his family,visiting,Charlie.That meant Harry and Hermione had the whole common room to themselves.They didn't need it though,having the prefects common room to themselves too.  
  
As Hermione looked up,Harry gazed into those almond brown eyes of hers,as she looked into his handsome green ones.Slowly,they leaned towards each other,they were to close,Harry could see every detail of her beautiful face.Then finally,their lips met.It was heaven to Harry,her lips were warm and nice,tender and beautiful.He never wanted the moment to end.After what seem like hours,they pulled apart,with goofy grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"Err......It's Hogsmeade weekend this New Year,you want to go there,alone,"Harry hesitated"I mean,without Ron."he ended.  
  
"That sounds fine to me."Hermione replied,getting his message.  
  
"I'll be going to slept then,Good Night."she finished,before leaning in for a kiss and heading up to the girls dorm,blushing.  
  
"WOW!"Harry whispered to himself,slowly stepping up to the his own dorm,touching his lips and grinning happily.


	2. The Dream

In Love  
  
A/N:Thxs for all the reviews!(well to be exact there are only 4).A big thxs to Lizzy,she is my first reviewer,tis chappie is dedicated to you!  
  
On with the story!:

Harry woke up the next morning feeling good.He had the best sleep he had in years and had a great dream about Hermione and him(not what you think!).He got up,changed and headed downstairs thinking about you-know-who.To Harry's surprise,he saw Hermione sleeping on the couch by the fire.  
  
"Hermione,wake up!"Harry said as he shook her.  
  
"Huh?"Hermione answered groggily as she got up,"Oh!Morning Harry!Must have doze off while waiting for you."Hermione explained.  
  
"Aww...Poor girl..." Harry teased,sitting down next to her.  
  
"You know what Harry,you're turning into Ron Weasley number two!"Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry,breakfast?"Harry asked as he got up and offered his hand to her.  
  
"Anytime!"Hermione answered,jumping up and grabbing his hand as they walked towards the great hall.  
  
At the great hall,Harry and Hermione were the last ones there.Malfoy,Parkinson,Crabbe, Goyle and a Ravenclaw Harry didn't knew was already there.As Harry and Hermione entered the great hall,Parkinson saw them hand in hand amd shouted out.  
  
"Potty and Mudblood!Eww!Potter thought you had better taste!At least someone like Chang was pretty!Yucks."  
  
Hermione held Harry back and told him to sit down.Harry did as instructed,but he shouted back.  
  
"You know yourself Parkinson,going out with Malfoy,and making it out in any broom closet you see.Cheap!"  
  
Malfoy got angry,got up from his sit,went over to the Gryffindor table and pounced on Harry.Harry retaliated.Just then,Mcgonagall came in.Immediately,she whipped out her wand and pulled both Harry and Malfoy aside.  
  
"I expected better behavior from both of you!20 points from your houses and a weeks worth of detention!"Mcgonagall spat,before heading up to the teacher table.  
  
Harry and Malfoy looked at each other with disgusted looks on their face,and went back to breakfast.The rest of the day passed without any trouble(unless you count Harry and Hermione going out for a snowball fight and coming back wet and cold one).  
  
Detention for Harry started on Boxing Day and he had to help Lupin find a Boggart from the castle.As Harry spotted one in the trophy cabinet,he felt a tingle in his scar and passed out.  
  
Dream:

"Hahaha!',Sirius Black is dead!I'm happy about it,Bella!But you lost the prophecy!AND YOU MUST PAY!"Voldemort roared.  
  
"S..sorry,master!I was fighting the animagus Black!Master...p..lease...Master!"Bellatrix Lestrange pleaded.  
  
"I'll let you off this time,Bella ,but make sure you do not fail again!I need you to round up all the Dementors!"Voldemort commanded.  
  
"Yes master,I'll not fail!Thank you master,you are merciful."Bella sobbed.  
  
"Harry Potter will not thwart my plans again,we will get back the lost death eaters in Azkaban,plan an attack on Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore and his dear student Harry Potter!"Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes,master,we will not fail again.I'll be on my way then."Bella said,as she headed for the door.  
  
End of Dream  
  
Harry woke up only to find himself in the hospital wing with a sobbing Hermione and worried Dumbledore staring at him.

"I'm fine professor!Voldemort!He said he is going to round up all the Dementors!Break into Azkaban and attack Hogwarts!Bellatrix Lestrange is going to look for all the Demontors,Sir!"Harry said all this in a hurry.

"Yes,Yes,Harry,calm down.That has always been Voldemort's plan,to take over Hogwarts.We will increase our defences,do not worry.Like I said,Hogwarts is not only surrounded by the Forbidden Forest,but also many spells and curses.There will be time.We will strengthen our defences.Harry,we will."Dumble dore answered with a worried look on his face.

"Hermione,I'm all right,don't cry."Harry said as he pulled her into a hug.

Hermione sobbed on his shoulders as she hugged him back.


	3. The Secret Room

**In Love**  
  
A/N:Tis chappie is dedicated to all you guys out there who has reviewed,especially to fire kitty and Oni,two reviews!5566 gurl,thxs for ur advice appreciated it,will try to improve!Thxs a lot!Don't forget to R/R!(srry 'bout the errors in the previous chappie!)(h/hr only has the prefects common room to themselves,not the bedrooms!)(Plz,pretty plz read mi other storie,Torn!)  
  
On with the story!:

Three days before New Year and the last day of the holidays,Harry came into the common room,looking for Hermione.Fortunately,he found her there,doing the thing she always did,reading.  
  
"Hey!Hermione....I have something for you!An early New Year's day present!Harry called out.  
  
"I didn't knew we had to give out New Year's day presents!"Hermione replied sarcastically.  
  
"Be thankful you have one,ok?"Harry teased.  
  
"Give that here."Hermione said as she made a swipe for the little box in Harry's hand.  
  
"Do the magic thing....."Harry replied as his fast Quidditch reflexes helped him avoided Hermione.  
  
"All right."Hermione sighed as she planted a wet kiss on Harry's cheek.  
  
"That's better."Harry said as he handed her the box.  
  
Hermione opened it,only to see a sparkling silver watch in the box.  
  
"Oh!Harry its beautiful!"Hermione exclaimed as she jumped onto Harry.  
  
"Obvious!"Harry said sarcastically as he grabbed onto her.  
  
"W..Whoa...."Harry shouted as he fell back,unable to hold onto Hermione's weight.His hand managed to press on the wall behind him,but.surprisingly,the wall gave way.  
  
"Ouch"Harry exclaimed as Hermione fell onto him.  
  
"Where are we?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Not sure"Harry replied,"Secret room perhaps...Do you think anyone knows about it? "  
  
"No,there's no things in the room which belongs to someone."Hermione answered while checking the cupboard in the room.  
  
The room had two beds in it,a cupboard and a dressing table with some drawers below it. "Its marvelous Harry"Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Do you we can move in here?"Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah,but not all our stuff,just a little bit of it.We can change it every few days and place the dirty ones in our dorms so the elves can clean it."Hermione answered.  
  
"So you've given up on the freeing elves now haven't you?"Harry teased.  
  
"No!I intend to work in the Ministry and have my say!"Hermione replied.  
  
"Someone save me!"Harry exclaim.  
  
Then a thought struck Harry"How are we going to enter here again?"Harry asked.  
  
"Not sure"Hermione replied as she checked the door outside."Aha!It has your handprint on it!"Hermione said."That should solve the problem!"  
  
The next day,Harry woke up only to find all the other Gryffindors back in their dorms.  
  
"Morning Harry!"Ron exclaimed as he unpacked all his things.  
  
"Why are you grinning?"Harry asked.  
  
"Well...Lavender has agreed to go out with me!First date's at Hogsmeade!Ask her on the train myself!Sorry you'll have to go by yourself!Okay,maybe with Hermione!"Ron explained.  
  
"Great...I mean well I was going to g........"Harry hesitated,not sure whether Hermione wanted Ron to know just yet.  
  
"Anyway,I thought you liked Hermione?"Harry asked,trying to change the subject.  
  
"Nah.That was in the third year till fifth.Gotten over her already,that crush was silly."Ron explain.  
  
"Ah...."Harry said,trying not to smile.  
  
"Come on its breakfast time"Ron said as Harry got changed in an instant and went down to breakfast with Ron.  
  
Hermione was already at breakfast as Harry and Ron sat down.Lavender joined them,sitting opposite Ron.Harry was sitting opposite Hermione who was rubbing his leg with hers and had a cheeky smile on her face.  
  
"Gr..ad to sea you not lushin through yor f...food today,Heermio..ne."Ron said with a mouth full of bacon and eggs.  
  
Hermione,who apparently understood him told him"I have better things to do you know."  
  
"Finally come to your senses I see.."Ron teased as he swallowed hard on his food.  
  
After Charms lesson that day,Harry and Hermione pulled Ron away From lavender and was about to tell him about Harry's dream when Ron said,  
  
"What was that for!I was about to ask if she wanted to go to the library with me!"  
  
"Yah!And snog there am I right?"Hermione replied.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow.Hermione caught it and said.  
  
"I mean,what else can you do there?Well........."  
  
She then went on to tell Ron about Harry's dream and in between parts Ron would flinch upon hearing Voldemort's name.  
  
"And........"Hermione said taking a deep breath"Harry and I are goingout"  
  
"Huh?"Ron said ,apparently not catching the last part."You and Harry are.....?"  
  
"Going........out"Hermione replied.  
  
"Going out as in holding hands?"Ron asked.  
  
"Y..yeah"Harry cut in,gripping Hermione's hand and showing it to him"Going out as in holding hands."  
  
"Whoa..That's big news now.Let me get this right.You to are dating."he asked sounding confused.  
  
"Yes!"Harry and Hermione replied in unison.  
  
"Okay,I've got the fact into my mind now.You two are dating."Ron said,sounding a bit shocked.  
  
"Okay.Back to the topic of You-Know-Who.Dumbledore's going to tighten defences and we might get sent back."Ron questioned.  
  
"Yeah"Harry answered"Except me I think,after all I'm suppose to kill Voldemort."  
  
Ron flinched at the sound of his name. "What about us?Hermione asked"We helped you save the stone,get past the basilisk,save Si...."Hermione cut off.  
  
"Never mind,continue"Harry said,looking a bit sad.  
  
"Save Sirius twice and get through the triwizard tournament!"Hermione finished.  
  
"Yeah,but I don't want you to get hurt,understand?'Harry explained.  
  
"But...Hogwarts is the safest place isn't it,Voldemort might come after us to,after all we're you're best friends!"Ron said  
  
"Fine!If you want to stay,ask Dumbledore.but maybe the school isn't going to close after all......"Harry finished worriedly,though sounding a bit angry.

On New Year Day,Harry,Hermione and Ron managed to get their mind off Voldemort and spend a great day at Hogsmeade.Harry and Hermione caught Ron and Lavender snooging in the Three Broomsticks and teased Ron all day long.Ron's ears turned as red as it could get.


End file.
